When It Rains
by kimiflaky
Summary: Juvia y su banda están en la cima de la fama, todo iba bien hasta que Juvia conoce al actor del momento Gay Fullbuster. Triángulos amorosos, y una guerra de bandas. – Natsu a quien elijes a Lucy o a mi? – Juvia tendrás que escoger el o nosotros. - La vida de un famoso no es tan fácil como creías. Mal Summary, lo sabemos pero dale un oportunidad...sobre todo es nuestro primer Fic
1. Prologo

-Muchas gracias! Juvia les agradece mucho por haber venido a vernos el día de hoy, espero que la hallan pasado muy bien. – Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, se podían oír gritos de la multitud. – Hasta la próxima, espero que pasen una feliz noche.-Juvia sonrió por última vez y se retiro del escenario junto con su banda.

-Buen trabajo chicos – Felicito una joven de gafas, su nombre era Erza Scarlet la representante del grupo más famoso del momento, Fairy Tail. Tiene el pelo largo y de color rojo y unos ojos marrones. Erza es una persona muy impaciente y también es una persona muy estricta pero también es una chica hermosa, cálida y llena de pasión. Junto a ella estaba Levy Mcgarden una joven chica de baja estatura, su cabello era azul como el mar y traía con ella unas botellas de agua que repartió a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

-Estuvieron genial chicos! – Dijo Levy, ella es una famosa escritora de ciencia ficción, escribió la famosa obra Lumen etoile y también es nada mas ni nada menos que la novia del baterista del grupo. Gajeel.

- Geh, era de esperarse, somos los mejores. Nadie se compara con nosotros - Esta vez hablo Gajeel Redfox, un chico de cabellera negra y tiene piercings por toda la cara. Su talento como baterista no se compara con nadie. Después de decir eso se acercó a su querida novia y deposito un beso en sus labios. Levy se sonrojo ante la acción de su novio, mas no hizo nada para impedirlo.

- Oh vamos chicos, vallan a un hotel, pero no hagan sus cursilerías frente nosotros – Dicho eso los enamorados se separaron, Levy estaba tan roja que le hacia competencia al cabello de Erza, mientras que Gajeel estaba molesto por el comentario de Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel es el guitarrista del grupo. Es un chico alegre, cálido y le encanta hacer bromas pero sobre todo le gusta pelear con Gajeel. Tiene el pelo de color rosa y siempre tiene con el su preciada bufanda. Y gracias a su comentario ahora se encontraba en el suelo peleando con Gajeel, algo normal entre ellos.

-Chicos, si yo fuera ustedes, dejaría de pelear.- Pero fue demasiado tarde. Natsu y Gajeel ya estaban siendo torturados por Erza. Jellal Fernandes es el bajista del grupo. Su cabello era azul oscuro y posee un extraño tatuaje en el ojo derecho. –Vamos Erza, tranquilízate, mañana tenemos otro concierto y los necesitamos vivos. – Dijo mientras separaba a Erza de los chicos y a la vez Gajeel y Natsu agradecían a Jellal por haberlos salvado.

Juvia no hacia nada más que mirar a su familia mientras sonreía. Ella creció en el orfanato de Magnolia junto con Gajeel, Natsu y Jellal. Los dos primeros fueron abandonados por sus padres mientras que los padres de Jellal murieron cuando el tenia 4 años. Los 4 tenían el mismo sueño. Así tiempo después, comenzaron a tocar música, para que todos aquellos estuvieran solos, supieran que siempre había alguien con ellos. Meses después conocieron a Erza quien al igual que Jellal era dos años mayor que el resto. Erza, no era muy buena con la música, pero prometió que siempre estaría con ellos y que los iba a apoyar en todo. Así fue como nació Fairy Tail. Gajeel como el baterista, Natsu con la guitarra, Jellal junto su bajo y Juvia con su hermosa voz juraron que harían que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Cuando un día Erza llego con la noticia que solicitaban a Fairy Tail en el famoso bar Blue Pegasus. Y así fue como Fairy Tail fue subiendo poco a poco a la fama. Después del instituto, practicaban un rato sus canciones e iban a los bares a tocar, mientras que Erza buscaba mas trabajos para ellos. Ellos eran una gran familia muy unida, y nada ni _nadie_ podría hacer que todo esto se fuera abajo. . . o eso era lo que creían.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

-Gray, apurarte, sales en 5 minutos.

- Ya voy Lucy , no me acoses.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada, mi amiga y yo queremos disculparnos por como quedo el ****Prologo ya que era la primera vez que escribíamos una historia aquí en Fanfiction. Y no sabíamos como se manejaba. Pero bueno esperamos que les guste el capitulo de hoy!**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!

**Y unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

-Dialogo

_-Pensamientos_

_**-Llamada telefónica**_

-._.- Cambio de escena

**¡Esperamos que disfruten el capitulo! (: **

**Capitulo 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Gray.**

-P-pero Música, no puedes hacerme esto – Me dijo mientras lloraba.

- Lo siento Melodía, pero… yo amo a Reina- Respondí mientras le daba la espalda.

- ¡Corten! – Grito el director- Bueno trabajo chicos, tomen un descanso, man~.

-¡Si! – Respondimos Cana, mi compañera y yo.

-Buen trabajo Gray.- Me felicito Cana, a la vez que bebía una botella de vino.

-Sabes que no es bueno que tomes mientras trabajas-

-Venga Gray no seas aguafiestas, además es solo una botella- Me respondió mientras reía. –

-Has lo que quieras-

-¿Y bien Gray listo para besar a tu querida "Reina"? – Decía entre risas

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunte

- Bueno porque no todos tienes el privilegio de besar a la gran Mirajane, aunque no crees que va siendo hora de que te consigas una novia ¿no?-

-¿No crees que exageras un poco? Vamos Cana no esas tonta, sabes muy bien que… ¿Que diablos estas haciendo?

Y hay estaba Cana, sentada en el suelo con unas ¿Cartas? ¿De donde las saco?, bueno no se porque no me sorprende, siempre quiere leerme el futuro, y si no le sigo el juego sé que me ira muy mal.

-Bueno Gray, escoge 3 cartas, quien sabe tal vez algo bueno salga esta vez.- Me dijo entre risas.

-Da igual Cana, sabes muy bien que saldrán las mismas cartas.- Dije a la vez que me sentaba frente a ella y le señalaba mis cartas.

Cana le dio vuelta a la primera carta, y salió "el colgado" como siempre.

-Sabes Cana, creo que deberías dejar de perder tu tiempo, nunca cambian, parece que siempre tendré lo mismo. – Dije aburrido.

-Parece que alguien esta de muy mal humor hoy. Vamos tal vez cambiaron, además quiero ser la primera en saber si vas a tener una novia.

-Cana lo intentase demasiadas veces, no importa cuanto barajees las cartas siempre salen las mismas y en la misma posición.

Mas ignoro mi comentario y levanto la segunda carta sin mostrármela, por su cara de sorpresa puedo deducir que volvió a salir "la sacerdotisa".

-¡Oye Gray, es hora de la escena de beso! La hermosa Mira-san y su delicioso perfume ya te esperan en el escenario.- Me indico el Director Ichiya

-Bueno me tengo que ir Cana, que te diviertas con tus cartas- Dije mientras de dirigía hacia el escenario para empezar el rodaje.

-Gray, tu presente cambio.- Decía sorprendida Cana para si misma.- "_La torre", Viene un cambio inesperado que remecerá tu vida sacándote de la rutina, será un cambio profundo que te hará meditar y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.-_

-Eso significa que… ¡Tu futuro cambio!- Dijo a la vez que miraba a ultima carta. -_Los enamorados…Valla Gray quien lo diría parece que vas a tener una enamorada, me pregunto quien será la afortunada._

.-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-.-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-.-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-

**POV Normal.**

-¡Juvia!-

-Erza-san ¿Que pasa?-

-Bueno, recuerda que pronto serán los Magic Awards, así que después del ensayo me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para comprarte el vestido y el de los chicos también.

-Claro, aunque después del ensayo Juvia tenía planeado salir Mira-san. – Respondió un poco deprimida.

-No te preocupes, si quieres la podremos invitar, recuerda que ella esta nominada a la mejor actriz del año y entre otras cosas, y con el poco tiempo que tiene, no creo que aun tenga un vestido.

-Tienes razón la llamare ahora mismo- respondió con una gran sonrisa a la vez que marcaba el numero.

_**-¿Si?**_

_-_Buenas tardes Mira-san

**-**_**¡Hola Juvia! ¿Como estas?**_

-Bien y ¿usted?

_**- Bien gracias, Juvia recuerda que no tienes que ser tan formal con migo, somos amigas ¿no?**_

-Lo siento mucho, aun no me acostumbro.

**-risas**_**- No importa, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?**_

-Veras, primero que nada, ¿puedes hablar con Juvia?

**-**_**Claro, en este momento me están maquillando, así que tenemos unos 5 minutos**_

-Bueno, veras a Juvia le gustaría saber si ya tenía su vestido para los MA…

_**-¿Los MA? No me lo puedo creer ¡Lo olvide por completo! **_

- risas- Bueno, al parecer tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes de ir al cine, después del ensayo Juvia ira a comprar junto con Erza-san los vestidos para ella y los chicos, así que Juvia se preguntaba ¿si le gustaría venir con nosotras?

_**-¡Claro que si! ¿Te parece quedar a la misma hora que habíamos quedado antes?**_

-Si

_**-Muy bien entonces nos vemos en una horas, cuídate Juvia.**_

-Y usted también Mira-san.

**-**_**Chao**_

-¿Y bien? Por tu cara puedo deducir que es un _si_- Decía la manager del grupo.

-¡Así es! Así que esta tarde iremos de compras.

-¡Oye Juvia! ¿Ya estas lista? Ya vamos a empezar.- Pregunto Gajeel.

-¡Si!- respondió Juvia mientras se dirigía hacia su grupo.

.-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-.-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-

-¡Juvia, Erza, por aquí! – Gritaba una hermosa albina de cabello largo y al lado de ella había una chica muy parecida a ella solo que era un poco más pequeña y tenia el pelo corto.

-Buenas tardes Mira-san-

-Hola Juvia, veo que trajeron a Natsu con ustedes.

-Claro que si, es el turno de Natsu que cargar las bolsas- Respondió Erza.

-¡Erza esto no es justo! Debería ser Gajeel quien debería estar aquí y no yo. – Dijo Natsu mientras hacia un puchero.

-Vamos Natsu no seas llorón, además Gajeel esta en una cita con Levy, y no quería molestarlo-

-¡De todas maneras no es justo!-

-Me estas llevando la contraria- Decía Erza con una cara que daba mucho miedo

-Cl-claro que no, Erza- Respondió Natsu a la vez que reía nerviosamente.

-En fin, ¿Mira no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-Claro, chicos ella es mi hermana menor, Lisanna.

-Mucho gusto- Respondió la albina menor con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Lisanna-san, yo soy Juvia, ella es Erza-san mi manager, y él es...-

-Natsu Dagneel el guitarrista de Fairy Tail.- Respondió Lisanna.

-¿Co-como lo sabes? – Pregunto Natsu.

-Natsu no hagas preguntas estúpidas, son la banda del momento, es normal que sepa tu nombre- Dijo Erza.

-Además, Lisanna es una gran fan de Fairy Tail, y sobre todo de ti Natsu.-

-¡Onee-chan no digas eso! Es vergonzoso. – Dijo Lisanna tan roja como un tomate.

-Mucho gusto Lisanna, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien- Dijo Natsu mientras extendía su mano hacia Lisanna.

-¡Claro!- Respondió sorrajada la hermana menor mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a buscar los vestidos.- Sugirió Mira.

-¡Si!- Respondieron las chicas

-Si~ - respondió un Natsu desanimado.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._..-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-.-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-.-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.- .-._.-

-Muy bien Lucy, que sigue en la agenda- Pregunto Gray

-Por el momento nada. Mañana es tu último día de grabación, El jueves tienes el día libre. Y el viernes son los MA-

-¿Los MA? , ¿Tengo que ir?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Estas nominado en 4 categorías, no puedes faltar solamente porque quieres!-

-Bien, no te enojes, ¿ya tienes el traje?-

-Si Gray, todo esta listo. Por el momento concéntrate en tus líneas. Ya el jueves podrás hacer todo lo que quieras. Y por cierto, ponte algo de ropa.- Después de decir esto salió del camerino y cerró la puerta.

-¡Que! ¿Cuando fue que…? Bueno eso no importa. El jueves tendré el día libre… ¡Genial!

**Les quiero explicar el juego de cartas de Cana. Ella utiliza las cartas de Tarot para leer el pasado, el presente y el futuro de las personas. Y si alguien tiene curiosidad que significaban las cartas del "el colgado" y "la sacerdotisa" pues les dejamos el significado después de la nota de autor (:**

**Nota de autor : Chanchanchan~! Espero que les allá gustado, en el próximo capítulos serán los MA, en conclusión el primer encuentro entre Juvia y Gray! Y no solo de ellos también el de Natsu y Lucy! Y nos disculpamos por como quedaron los diálogos de Ichiya, ya que bueno, no sabíamos como hacerlos XDD **

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer y un beso y un abrazo por parte de nosotras! Byebye!**

**EL COLGADO :** Vienes de una situación donde te has sacrificado y postergado por los demás, dejando de lado tus proyecto y viviendo pegado en el pasado sin proyectarte en el presente ni mucho menos haciendo planes para futuro

**LA SACERDOTISA: **En este momento existe una situación que no esta definida, solamente la presientes, por lo tanto es importante que apeles a tu intuición para que con ella puedas esclarecerla y así lograr una solución favorable.


	3. Chapter 2 Parte 1

**Hola! Acá estamos otra vez con un nuevo capitulo! Este capitulo es especial ya que tiene 2 partes, el de hoy es el encuentro de ¡Gruvia! Esperamos que lo disfruten. Y por ciento si quieren escuchar la canción que canta Juvia… ****Vallan a Youtube y escriban **

**[ Paramore- Brick By Boring Brick ]**

**Esperamos que disfruten el grupo que escogimos para Fairy Tail al igual que el capitulo!**

**Capitulo 2**

**Parte [1 / 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Juvia.**

Estoy muy nerviosa, dentro de poco comienzan los MA y aun no me siento lista. En la limosina están los chicos y Erza, ella se encuentra en el puesto del copiloto hablando por su teléfono, al parecer tendremos un nuevo contrato, Gajeel y Natsu están peleando como siempre, mientras que Jellal con una concentración increíble, se encuentra leyendo un libro. ¿Cómo lo harán? ¿Por qué no están nerviosos? ¿Sera que soy la única que esta exagerando?

-¿Juvia estas bien?- Al parecer Jellal se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-Cl-claro que si, so-solo un poco nerviosa-

-No te preocupes nos ira bien- Me dijo a la vez que me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tomarnos una fotos en la alfombra roja, cantar en el escenario, y entregar un premio, después nos podemos sentar y disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Jellal tiene razón Juvia…- Volteo mi rostro para encontrarme a un Natsu mas tranquilo, al parecer estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. – No tienes por qué preocuparte, si estas con nosotros todo estará bien, ¿no?

-Mujer, siempre te preocupas por todo, al menos disfruta el momento. – Las sonrisas de los chicos me tranquilizaron, ellos tienen razón, si estoy con ellos nada malo puede pasar.

-Muy bien chicos hemos llegado, los esperare en el vestíbulo, y buena suerte- Nos dijo Erza, a la vez que abría su puerta para salir.

Nosotros imitamos su acción y al salir de la limosina, podemos ver un montón de paparazis, a lo lejos puede ver a Mira-san, tan hermosa como siempre llevaba un vestido largo y negro con un escote en V. Todos los paparazis estaban entandados con su belleza, y no los culpo, Mirajane es una chica increíble, no solo es actriz, si no que también es cantante, compositora y modelo. Sinceramente Mira-san es increíble.

Sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos siendo invadidos por los paparazis, Erza estaba lista para irse a los camerinos, pero Jellal agarra su mano y la a tira hacia él.

-¿Pe-pero que haces?- Erza esta tan roja como su cabello, ya que Jellal estaba muy cera de su rostro.

-Tu te quedaras con nosotros, porque somos todos o ninguno- Dijo Jellal un poco sonrojado, pero con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Creo que esos dos hacen una linda pareja, siempre están juntos, creo que no estaría mal jugar de cupido para esos dos. Posamos para las cámaras unos cuantos minutos, y después nos dirigimos a los vestíbulos. A mi me toco en un cuarto diferente ya que, no me podía cambiar frente a los chicos. Pude ver mi vestido de Alicia, hoy cantaremos nuestra canción "Brick By Boring Brick" como estamos en los MA pensamos que seria una buena idea cantarla, ya que iría muy bien con el tema. Para mi mala suerte, somos el primer grupo en cantar por lo que me encuentro muy nerviosa. Erza entro en mi camerino junto con los estilistas para maquillarme un vez mas e arreglar mi cabello.

Todo eso les tomo unos 30 minutos. Erza salió con migo del camerino y encontramos a los chicos. Natsu cambio su chaqueta color negro por una azul, un poco vieja, traía unas orejas de conejos un poco sucias y desordenadas, y ahora sus pantalones eran rallas de color azul y blanco. Él hace el "papel" de la liebre. Gajeel tenía un traje café que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en su cuello llevaba una pañoleta muy colorida para su gusto, y con el típico sombrero, representando obviamente al sombrerero loco. Jellal cambio su traje blanco por uno azul al igual que Natsu, solo que este era mas limpio y elegante, alrededor de su cuerpo había un gran reloj de oro, sin olvidar sus grandes orejas, representando el conejo que aparece al principio del cuento.

-¡No ve lo puedo creer, Gazille! ¡Te vez ridículo!- Decía Natsu con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se reía de Gajeel.

-¡Cállate orejudo! – Bien, ya estaban a punto de empezar una pelea si no fuera por Erza. Los cogió a ambos por las orejas y los arrastro hacia la parte trasera del escenario, Jellal solo los siguió. Me quede sola. Ya que desde donde estaba, hacia mi entrada.

-¿Hola a todos como la están pasando hoy? – Dijo una voz que reconocí al segundo, era Mira-san. Después de decir esas palabras se oyeron gritos de toda la sala.

-Bueno, Mira parece que la están pasando bien.- ¿Un chico? ¿Quien es el? no logro reconocer su voz.

-Así es Gray, ya hemos entregado 3 premios, creo que va siendo hora de algo de música, ¿no crees?- Gray….conque así se llama el chico que acompaña a Mira-san.

-Creo que tienes razón, muchos están esperando este momento, ellos son una banda nueva, pero en estos dos meses, ganaron mucha popularidad.

-Tienes razón Gray, ¡eso es increíble! Haber son 4 integrantes y su género es Pop/Punk, ¿alguien sabe quienes son? – Después de hacer su pregunta se escucharon un montón de gritos.

-Damas y caballero, con ustedes…

-¡Fairy Tail!- Dijeron, los dos al mismo tiempo. Las luces se apagaron y puede escuchar a los chicos tocar. Ya era hora….

Hice mi entrada siguiendo a Jellal por todo el lugar mientras el tocaba su bajo. Después se seguirlo hasta el centro del escenario, y hay comencé a cantar.

**She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere**** too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
the angles were all wrong now  
she's ripping wings off of butterflies**

Con solo decir esas estrofas, todo el público estaba gritando de emoción. Había luces de colores por todos lados que adornaban el escenario.

**Keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
**Well go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**

Mientras cantaba, mire la cara de los chicos, parecían felices y muy tranquilos. Es normal esto siempre fue nuestro sueño.

**To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**So one day he found her crying**  
**Coiled up on the dirty ground**  
**Her prince finally came to save her**  
**And the rest you can figure out.**

**But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

**keep your feet on the ground**  
**when your head's in the clouds**  
**Well go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

Puede ver a Erza entre el publico, también esta feliz, y parecía disfrutar de la canción. Y en ese momento empezaron a caer pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar, haciendo que todo se viera mágico.

**Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic**

**If it's not real**  
**You can't hold it in your hand**  
**You can't feel it with your heart**  
**And I won't believe it**  
**But if it's true**

Y lo vi, al lado de Mira-san esta Gray, Era un chico de cabello negro, alto, no lo podía ver muy bien, pero de daba la impresión de que era como un príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

**You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel**  
**We'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
**Well go get your shovel**  
**and we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

Al terminar la canción, todo el público empezó a gritar y aplaudir. Mira-san se acercó hacia nosotros con un premio en sus manos junto con Gray-sama… El tenia una hermosa sonrisa en un rostro, el- él era aun mas hermoso de cerca. Sus ojos eran azules oscuros, no me equivoque era como un príncipe. Y sin darme cuenta, los chicos ya están al lado mio, no se en que momento paso.

-¡Felicidades chicos!-Dijo Mira-san con una gran sonrisa, dijo mientras me entregaba el premio.

-¿Les gustarían decir algunas palabras chicos?- Pregunto Gray-sama, y Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! Gracias por apoyarnos y creer en nosotros, ¡son los mejores! En este momento venimos de cumplir un sueño, y ahora nos sentimos muy felices. ¡Erza! Te queremos gracias por creer en nosotros. – Termino de decir a la vez que lanzaba besos al aire. Todos están gritando, y puede visualizar a Erza. No estaba segura, pero podría jurar que estaba llorando.

– Chicos. –Esta vez se dirigió a nosotros. – Son los mejores, Jellal, Juvia, Gajeel muchas gracias, por estar con migo en la buenas y en las malas, ustedes son mi familia y no sé que seria de mi sin ustedes. –

-Natsu- dice en voz bajas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y Gajeel, también quiero decirte algo. – Dijo Natsu con una cara seria, a la vez que ponía su mano en el hombro de Gajeel. –De verdad, te vez completamente ridículo con ese traje- Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír.

Bien, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No solo todo el público estaba muerto de risa, sino que Gajeel empezó a corretear a Natsu por todo el escenario y poníamos escuchas las maldiciones de parte de Gajeel, luego desaparecieron por ir detrás de las cortinas.

Todos reían, mismo Mira-san y Gray-sama. Jellal y yo nos miramos un momento, no sabíamos que hacer, Natsu es un experto en crear ambientes mágicos para luego destruirlos en unos segundos. Jellal agarro el micrófono de Mira-san, se disculpo con todos y dijo…

-Bueno, como dijo Natsu, muchas gracias por apoyarnos y esperamos vernos muy pronto-

Salimos del escenario junto con Mira-san y Gray-sama, el tenia su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras todos nos despedíamos del público.

**POV Normal**

-Valla espectáculo el que dio Natsu – Decía entre risas Mirajane

-Si, aunque no quiero estar cerca de ellos cuando Erza los encuentre.- Dijo Jellal un poco preocupado

-Juvia tampoco- respondió la cantante de la banda

-risas- Tienes razón, por cierto él es Gray Fullbuster, él trabaja con migo en la nueva película Monster Hunter Orage, él es el personaje principal.

- _Fullbuster, ¿porque me suena tan familiar ese nombre?- _Pensó Juvia.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Gray a la vez que extendía su brazo hacia Jellal para saludar.

-El gusto es mio Gray, yo soy Jellal. –Respondió Jellal a la vez que acepta el apretón de manos de Gray. – Y ella es mi compañera Juvia.

-Mu-mu-mucho gusto Gray-sama- Decía una nerviosa Juvia, tan roja como un tómate por los nervios que tenia.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, pero me tengo que ir, Lucy me espera- Se disculpo Gray, mientras se despedía

_-¿¡Lucy!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo una rival de amor!-_Pensó una celosa Juvia, por estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no escucho la conversación de Jellal y Mira.

-¿Lucy? ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Jellal

-Lucy es la manager de Gray, es una chica adorable- Respondió Mirajane con su típica y hermosa sonrisa. – ¿Les parece si vamos y encontramos los chicos antes de que Erza lo haga?

-Si, tienes razón, no quiero que esos tres hagan un escandalo- Dijo Jellal preocupado.

._.-._.-._ ._.-._.-._ ._.-._.-._ ._.-._.-._ ._.-._.-._ ._.-._.-._

-¡Corran! ¡Hay un demonio suelto! – Se escuchaban los gritos de Gajeel

-¡Juvia! ¡Jellal! ¡Sálvennos! ¡Aun no quiero morir!- Gritaba un desesperado Natsu.

-¡No huyan cobardes, ya verán lo que pasa por hacer los payasos en el escenario!- Esta vez se escucharon los gritos de el "demonio"

En sus dos meses Fairy Tail, no era solamente reconocido por su música, si no también por lo escandalosos que pueden llegar a ser.

-Salamander, hay que separarnos-

-Prefecto, a la cuenta de 3

-1, 2…-

-¡3!- Gritaron los dos músicos y se fueron por corredores diferentes.

-_Bien entrare a algún camerino, y así me podre esconder de Erza_.- Pensó Natsu, y entro en el primer camerino que vio. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Gray, ya era… ¿Qu-quién eres? ¿Y porque estas vestido así?

**Listo! Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ****Tamely****, ****Ushiio**** gracias por comentar nuestra historia ! De verdad nos hace muy feliz saber que les gusta nuestro fic! Juvia callo enamorada de Gray a primera vista! Y como pueden ver el NaLu emperezara en el próximo capitulo! :DD Por el momento aun no escribimos el siguiente cap, así que no sabemos que poner, pero estamos pensado si poner un POV de Gray al ver por primera vez a Juvia…que piensan? **

**Muchos besos míos y de Yumii :DD! 3 que tengan un feliz dia! Byebye :DD **


End file.
